With Me
by sierrastarlight
Summary: As he looked down at her, he realized that he was ready to face the challenges of the new year as long as she was by his side. Thalia/Luke fluffy one shot.


A/N There's a little fluffy Thalia/Luke New Year's story. Songfic to Sum 41's With Me. It's a great song, one of my personal favorites. The lyrics are in bold. If you see any errors or anything like that, please tell me. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or Sum 41's song With Me.

With Me

New Year's Eve

**I don't want this moment to ever end**

**Where everything's nothing without you**

"C'mon Luke, we're going to miss it!"

"Thalia," Luke complained, "We've been running for hours."

"No we haven't. Stop exaggerating. Look, there's a coffee shop right there, at the end of the street. They might have it on there. Now let's go, or we are going to miss it." Thalia said.

**I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile**

'**Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

Luke smiled as she impatiently grabbed his hand to make him run faster. He loved seeing her excited. Thalia was rarely excited. But they really didn't have much to be excited about in the first place. He would do anything to make her happy, to see her smile. She meant so much to him.

**Through it all, I made my mistakes**

**I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**

She pulled him through the door to the bar. Luke thought it must of looked strange-two young teenagers walking into a coffee shop alone at night, but no one looked at them. He was also surprised that the shop was open so late on New Year's Eve. They sat down at a small table near the TV, which was playing the New Year's countdown.

"Half an hour left!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Thalia?" Luke asked.

"Yes?"

"Is this enough?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused expression.

"I mean being here, the few things we own, with me." he explained.

"Yes, it is. And although we might not have very much and our lives are always in danger and we are really not sure where the hell we are going half of the time, I'm happier than I was with my mom. And you know what? You make the difference." she said.

"I do?" he asked, shocked.

Yes you do."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Why else would I have said it, idiot?" She was smiling.

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**These words are my heart and soul**

**I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show**

**And I won't let go**

"Twenty minutes left!" Thalia said.

"Did you know that in Atlanta they have a giant peach that drops to signal the New Year?" Luke said out of the blue.

"Really? That's interesting." Thalia said. Luke hadn't spoken for the past few minutes. She wondered what he was thinking. He did that every once and awhile; when he would just sit there and think and then never tell her what was on his mind.

"Yeah," Luke said, snapping Thalia out of her thoughts, "It's cool. Have you ever had a Georgia peach?"

"Not a homegrown one."

"One day you'll have one. I'll make sure of it." he told her.

"Okay." Thalia said. Smiling Luke loved to promise her small things like that, even if they both knew many of the he could not keep.

**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt**

**Pieces of memories fall to the ground**

**I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go**

'**Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

Luke looked up at the countdown. Fifteen minutes left.

"Thalia, why do you like New Year's Eve so much?" he asked.

She looked at him and saw that he was honestly curious. "New Year's Eve was the only holiday my mom was always away on. All of the other holidays she would have people over. But on New Year's Eve she was always at somebody else's party. So, I got to watch the countdown by myself. It was the only holiday I enjoyed." She finished and watched his reaction. He seemed to understand.

"What did you do on New Year's?" Thalia asked him.

"Not much. My mom and her boyfriend would usually go to a party at a friend's house. When I was younger they stayed home. But when they were at a party, I would watch movies I wasn't supposed to and eat junk food. Sometimes I watched the countdown." he said.

"Oh. Do _you _mind being here?" Thalia asked.

"No. So far this New Year's Eve had been just fine." Luke said.

**All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go**

**Have come to an end**

Luke thought about everything Thalia had done for him. He owed her so much. When he had run away, he was a mess. Although she probably didn't realize it, she had made him a while person again. He had needed a friend, and she was there to be that friend. He was determined to make this the best New Year's ever for her. There was only so much he could do, but he would try.

"Hey Thalia, you want to know something?"

"Sure."

"If I had to pick one person to go through this with, it would be you." he said.

Thalia blushed. Luke smiled. Part A of his plan was successful. He really meant it though. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with right now. If he must go through the pain of being a demigod, at least he wouldn't be alone.

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**These words are my heart and soul **

**I hold on to these moments you know, 'cause I bleed my heart out to show**

**And I won't let go**

One minute left. In one minute, all the troubles of the old year would be gone. Thalia and Luke stood up, the former nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. Luke smiled to himself. He had never seen her like this before. As he looked down at her, he realized that he was ready to face the challenges of the new year as long as she was by his side.

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies**

**When you don't know what you're looking to find**

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six_

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies**

**When you just never know what you will find**

_Five, four, three, two, one_

**I don't want this moment to ever end**

**Where everything's nothing without you**

People cheered and clapped. Couples kissed. Luke looked at Thalia, leaned down, and kissed her.

"Happy New Year, Thalia." he whispered.

She blushed and hugged him. Part B was successful as well. When she let go of him he saw that her face was bright red underneath all of the dirt and make-up.

"C'mon, let's find somewhere to stay for the night." Luke said. He put him arm around her and they walked out.

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**These words are my heart and soul **

**I hold on to these moments you know, 'cause I bleed my heart out to show**

**And I won't let go**

Later that night, the two young teenagers sat down in a park, all alone. They were talking and laughing.

"Thalia?" Luke asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you have a good New Year's?"

"The best one ever." She answered.

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**These words are my heart and soul **

**I hold on to these moments you know, 'cause I bleed my heart out to show**

**And I won't let go**

Awhile after Thalia had fallen asleep, Luke thought about how she had said that this New Year's was "the best one ever" and smiled.

His plan had worked.

A/N It is true what Luke said about the peach in Atlanta, by the way.


End file.
